1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a developer receptacle used for supplying a dry developer in an electrostatic reproducing apparatus or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an electrostatic reproducing apparatus using a dry two-component developer or one-component developer, a certain amount of the developer is consumed during each copying operation, and therefore additional developer must be supplied after a multitude of sheets are copied. Additional developer is generally supplied to a developer incoming device (hopper) of the electrostatic reproducing apparatus from a dry developer receptacle in which developer is contained. The developer is a powdery material 10-odd microns in average particle size and hence is easy to scatter. Therefore, it is capable of flowing out or scattering to contaminate the surrounding area when the developer is supplied to an incoming port of the hopper from the developer receptacle. Further, when the receptacle is inclined or moved, some of the developer becomes a suspended mist in the receptacle. Therefore, the developer receptacle needs to have such a construction that the developer suspended therein will not come out of an opening, and that the opening can easily be opened and closed. It is also necessary that the developer flow out of the opening smoothly and not be scattered, due to collision of the particles with each other. In addition, operating efficiency must be provided so that the opening is normally kept closed to prevent the developer from leaving the receptacle when the developer receptacle is brought down by mistake, and so that the receptacle is easily opened when the developer receptacle is fitted onto the hopper to allow the developer to come into the hopper from the receptacle. The developer receptacle must be mounted correctly on the hopper, the developer receptacle and the hopper must both be kept closed when the developer receptacle is being installed on the hopper, both must be kept open when toner is being supplied, and the means which accomplish these objectives must be actuated correctly by a simple operation.